The Great Rabbit Detective part 2 - Sam Finds Anais
(Below, a carriage was moving through the streets.) *Sam the Lion/Dr. David Q. Dawson: (narrating) It was the eve of our good Queen's Diamond Jubilee, and the year Her Majesty's government came to the very brink of disaster. She... Oh... (chuckles) I-I'm getting ahead of myself. (The camera focuses briefly on the passenger inside the carriage before it pans down, revealing a tan lion with a cream muzzle, underbelly, soles, and toes, a red mane, and tail tuft, a black nose, dark brown lining going from his eyes down to his nose, and green eyes. He wears a white dress shirt, a magenta sweater vest, a light blue bow tie, a lavender jacket, and a black overcoat. He also wears a matching bowler hat with a gray hat band. His name is Sam the Lion.) *Sam/Dawson: (narrating) My name is Sam the Lion, most recently of the Queen's 66th regiment. I had just returned to London after finding the pieces of a treasure map in Treasure Mountain, and was looking for a place to stay, preferably dry where I could rest and find a bit of peace. Little did I know that my life was about to change forever. (As Sam walks through an alleyway, he pauses, hearing someone crying. From inside a forgotten rain boot, he can hear someone crying. He walks over to the shoe and peaks inside it.) *Sam/Dawson: Oh! Oh my! (Anais was heard crying softly, sitting on a medicine box labeled "Zach's Liver Pills.") *Sam/Dawson: (from o.c.) Are you all right, my dear? (Anais stops crying, gasps, and turns to him. Sam comes into the rain boot and removes a baby pink handkerchief from his coat pocket.) *Sam/Dawson: Oh, come now, come, come. Here, here. Dry your eyes. (Anais takes the handkerchief and blows her nose. She sniffles and wipes her nose as she gives it back to Sam, taking a seat beside her, and he puts it back in his pocket.) *Sam/Dawson: Ah, yes, that's better. Now tell me, what's troubling you, my dear? *Anais/Olivia: (sniffles, sadly) I...I'm lost. (sniffles again) I-I-I'm trying to find Reader Rabbit of the Path of Storybooks. (She hands him a small newspaper clipping.) *Sam/Dawson: Now, let me see here... (he puts his bifocals on and reads the headline.) "Famous detective solves baffling disappearance." Mmm, hmmm. But where are your parents and brothers? *Anais/Olivia: (tears welling up in her eyes again) That's why I m-m-must find Reader! (She begins to sob into her hands.) *Sam/Dawson : (calmly) There, there, there. Now, now, now. Well, I don't know any Reader... (Anais looks at him sadly, but then gives her a warm smile as he takes off his glasses.) *Sam/Dawson: ...but I do remember where the Path of Storybooks is. (Her face brightens a bit as Sam reopens his umbrella.) Sam/Dawson: Now, come with me. We'll find this Reader chap together. (Cut from Anais and Sam setting off to the Path of Storybooks.) Category:Bubbles8218 Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes